


Broken Sealegs

by Krazychick10101



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emetophilia, It's gross, No Plot, Set sometime in the Mark of Athena, Short & Sweet, Vomiting, and disgust, concerned Jason, implied gayness, implied stuff, just fluff, literally its gross, sick leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazychick10101/pseuds/Krazychick10101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's not sure if he's come down with a bad case of nerves or not, but he sure is feeling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Sealegs

It was three am in the morning, and Leo Valdez found himself leaning over the edge of the Argo II, fighting a wave nausea.

He wasn’t sure if it was from excitement or he was coming down with something. After the recent events, it could be either of those, honestly. As much as he wanted to pretend he was equal bark and bite, he was mostly bark and got nervous from there. He had his brain, and if he kept a level head could get out of a lot of bad situations.

“Leo you’re gonna fall!” Except this one.

Jason ran over and peeled Leo off of the side of the Argo II and sat him not so steadily on his feet. He swallowed back a groan. “Thanks, Jason.”

“You alright? You’re kinda pale.” The blonde felt the need to feel his face for a fever, but the joke was on him-- Leo was always hot.

“Yeah I’m fine man, don’t worry, don’t--” he felt the nausea that was sitting in his lower belly rear it's head again and his head lurched forward just the slightest bit. 

"You sure you're okay?" Jason asked the mechanic, "it's okay if you aren't." He got the feeling that Leo was bluffing to save face. 

"Yeah I'm okay." He nodded, though he was pretty sure his face had turned the ugliest shade of near-green as it could. He fought urges to hug his stomach, and swallowed burps and groans down, along with saliva that was gathering in his mouth. That wasn't helping, it just made the churning in his belly even worse. 

"If you're so sure you're okay I'll just go back to bed." Yes, go back to bed, Leo urged him silently. He'd rather no one had seen him like this and really wished he could wipe Jason's memory. 

His stomach picked the moment just before Jason could go inside to revolt fully against him and Leo rushed over to the side of the Argo II and started to heave, vomiting over the side. Everything sounded like it was underwater, but for the briefest moment he felt better. The massaging feeling on the small of his back felt pretty good too-- 

"I figured you'd want me to come back, seeing as I'm your best friend and all." Jason drew his hand up his back. "I won't tell the others."

**Author's Note:**

> wHAT AM I doing with my life. This is bad I will make better content in the future I swear.


End file.
